The gut barrier lines the gastro-intestinal tract and separates the luminal, external part of the body from the systemic, internal part of the body. It protects the body from entering of luminal aggressors, such as antigens, toxins and pathogens. The gut barrier comprises the intestinal epithelium, a continuous monolayer of columnar epithelial cells, the enterocytes, sealed together by protein complexes, such as the tight junctions. A tenuous gut barrier function is found in infants, where the gut has not yet maturated sufficiently. Also in malnourished people, patients fasting because of surgery and intensive care patients the gut barrier is disrupted.
Short chain fatty acids stimulate maturation of the gut barrier and maintenance of the gut barrier integrity by serving as an energy source for the enterocytes, stimulating differentiation of the enterocytes and increasing mucus production.
Hence a continuing need exists for a nutritional composition which provide sufficient short chain fatty acids along the gastro-intestinal tract. Such compositions can be advantageously used by infants and patients with an impaired gut function.
WO 02/039978 describes a supplement to be enterally administered for maintaining or restoring the intestinal barrier of the critically ill or chronically ill or people with malnutrition. Said supplement, in the form a solution, contains a) between 15 to 70 g glutamine and/or glutamine precursors, b) at least two representatives from the group of substances acting as antioxidant, and c) short-chain fatty acids and/or precursors of short-chain fatty acids in an amount of from 0.5 to 10 g.
WO 2004/112509 describes a composition for inducing a pattern of gut barrier maturation similar to that observed with breast-feeding and able to improve gut barrier maturation, e.g. during neonatal stress, in particular an infant formula containing a combination of specific ingredients designed to provide a synergistic effect all along gastrointestinal tract on barrier function.